


A Kiss on a Falling Tear

by trashbambi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Wounded Will Graham, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Hannigram prompt I've received on tumblr.





	A Kiss on a Falling Tear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erodingthebluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodingthebluff/gifts).



> [erodingthebluff said:](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/177159410975)  
> Can I prompt something? For the kiss thingy, it was such a difficult choice but hannigram and 6: on a falling tear Lots of love!  
> [Kiss prompt - 6. a kiss …on a falling tear.](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/177153315720)

Since their tumble into the roiling Atlantic, Will had been drifting in and out of consciousness. When he woke, all he understood at first was that he was in pain. A lot of pain. It took what he’d find out later was a few weeks before he was conscious enough to process sounds into words.

He’d caught voices, something about hitting rocks on the way down. Broken bones in an arm and a leg. A hit to the head and the knife wounds in his face and shoulder. Something about multiple infections. No wonder he was in so much pain. He continued to drift in and out of consciousness for a few more days after that.

Each time he woke it was for a little longer, though he was yet to try opening his eyes. Instead he’d lay there, listening to the sound of breathing beside him, or a warm, quiet voice reading to him.

A week after he first started to realise what had happened, Will finally tried opening his eyes. There was a large hand wrapped around his own, and that familiar voice once more. Will gave the had a weak squeeze and turned his head as much as he could without his world tumbling over itself. His eyes opened to slits, even the dim light in the small room painful at first.

The voice halted at the hand movement, then Will saw the familiar figure of Hannibal hovering over him. Will's vision blurred his features, but Will recognised him immediately. Will tried to call his name but opening his mouth sent searing pain through his jaw and he let out a whimper.

“Hush, dear Will. You’re safe. We’re safe. You have a lot of injuries that are taking time to recover. Until they do you need to keep resting.” came Hannibal’s strained voice, and Will’s face scrunched up in confusion at the tone.

He let go of Hannibal’s hand and lifted his own as far as he could. Hannibal leaned down to meet the touch, and Will felt dampness against his fingertips. Surprise flooded him at the discovery and he made a sound of distress. He dragged Hannibal closer and clumsily pressed a kiss to his cheek, lips finding a tear and erasing it.

Even pursing his lips hurt, but the thought of Hannibal crying filled him with an intense need to soothe. Hannibal’s breath hitched and fresh tears splashed against Will’s too-warm skin.

“I thought I might lose you.” Hannibal breathed, stroking a hand through Will’s hair. He pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead and pulled back, wiping at his own face with a bandaged hand.

Will’s eyes had adjusted enough to the light that, though his vision still blurred, he could make out the fading bruises on Hannibal’s skin. He was topless and a bandage wrapped around his middle, hiding some of the damage. Large swathes of his torso and arms were mottled brown and yellow, one side of his face had clearly been swollen though seemed to be healing well.

Hannibal’s hand wrapped around his once more, and gave it a tender squeeze.

“Rest, Will. I’ll be right beside you when you wake up. We should be restocked with painkillers by then. If you feel up to it later we can try cleaning you up. You’ll be far more comfortable.” Hannibal told him, leaning down to press another light kiss to Will’s uninjured cheek.

Will breathed a sigh and closed his eyes again. He returned the pressure on Hannibal’s hand as his energy waned before he slipped back into blissful unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos fuel me! esp comments!  
> You can catch me on tumblr as [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com)  
> If I reblog a prompt meme, feel free to req something from it!!


End file.
